In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications have used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and motion recognition to provide a human computer interface (“HCI”). With HCI, user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters or other aspects of an application.
There are a number of gaming applications where users seek to participate in games collectively—at the same location using different processing devices. Typically, devices which provide a human computer interface using imaging have no mechanism for ensuring correct operation when each of the devices is operating separately, on their own processing system.